


When One Door Closes, Another Is Suppose To Open

by LittleQuail



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Sad, i am sad so now im gonna make everyone else sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 08:17:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5241254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleQuail/pseuds/LittleQuail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>or, Frisk needs to listen better before running off</p>
            </blockquote>





	When One Door Closes, Another Is Suppose To Open

**Author's Note:**

> Overall I am very distraught over this goopy void man and can't stop thinking about him. Thank you for reading!

Waterfall was one of Frisk’s favorite areas to walk through. Shyren would follow them and sing to them as they explored, splashing through puddles they found. The two were on their way to see the echo flowers again, hoping that they would have some juicy conversations for them to hear. Passing by the crystallized cheese, the monster stopped and sang to Frisk that they couldn’t go any further. Without another word, she fled and disappeared, leaving them to be confused about what was different up ahead. They shook their head and continued forward, their DETERMINATION getting the better of them. 

They had never seen this hallway before. Sure, it looked like the rest of Waterfall, but there was something off in the middle of it. A gray door in the center of the wall. They walked straight up to it and looked all around it, seeing if there was anything giving away what it was. Satisfied that it was just a door, they stood straight up, gathered their courage, and knocked. Upon the first knock, the door swung open, but towards them instead of inside. They peeked their head in the room, and a gust of wind blew them in, the door slamming behind them. 

The room was dark. Black walls, black ceiling, and only a small patch of gray path that lead to… Something? Someone? They were also dressed in the familiar black, but less with clothes and more with a large coat. Their skull was white, but against the background it seemed to shine bright. Cracks in their head stood out, reaching up and down their eyes, leading to a haunting smile. They took a few steps towards the creature, preparing for a fight, but what they got instead shocked them.

[HUMAN. DO NOT BE AFRAID. HOW DID YOU FIND ME?] His voice was static-y and rough, it sounded like it hadn’t been used in a while. It made Frisk’s hair stand on end. They signed to him that they had simply found the door and their curiosity got the better of them. He nodded understandingly. 

[I’M SURE YOU MUST BE VERY CONFUSED. I AM W. D. GASTER. I USED TO BE THE ROYAL SCIENTIST HERE.] He gestured outside of the room. [I’M SURE YOU’VE SEEN THE CORE. I BUILT THAT.] His smile grew into one of pride, his handiwork bringing an air of awe to the child. They signed, “That was you? Then why are you here? Why aren’t you being celebrated?” 

He gave a sigh and his face fell. [I MADE A MISTAKE. I AM NO LONGER HERE NOR THERE, YET EVERYWHERE. IT IS ONLY BY A MIRACLE THAT YOU ARE ABLE TO SEE ME.] They understood the heaviness of the situation and fumbled with their hands, trying to think of something to say. The decided that changing the topic would be the best. They asked if he was a skeleton, based on his facial features. That brought his mood back up.

[YES. I BELIEVE YOU’VE MET MY SONS, SANS AND PAPYRUS. THEY’VE DONE SO WELL WITHOUT ME.] His smile grew warm with memories from the past. [I WISH I COULD SEE THEM AGAIN.] A lightbulb went off in Frisk’s head, their hands flying as they told him they would be back, running towards the door and flinging it open. He called out to them to wait, they wouldn’t be able to return, but they didn’t hear over their excitement and let the door close behind them. 

They ran over to where they knew Sans would be, by his rigged telescope that they had learned not to use anymore. There he was, hands in his pockets and snores coming out of his teeth. They screeched to a halt in front of him and shook him, gently at first, then harder as he wasn’t waking up. He finally opened his eyes, one blue one turning back to normal as he realized it was just Frisk in front of him. 

“Hey kiddo, where’s the fire?” he joked, rubbing his eye sockets. Without telling him anything, they started to drag him over to the hallway they had just left. “Want to show me something?” They nodded at that, realizing that he needed to know a little. 

Once they got to where the door had been, Frisk was confused. Where did it go? Doors can’t just disappear on their own when they feel like it, can they? At least, they couldn’t up on the surface. Their little hands caressed the wall, feeling for a switch or a button or something of the sort to bring it back. But it was just a wall.

“Is this what you wanted to show me? A blank wall? I gotta say, it’s definitely interesting, but I could have seen one of those while I was asleep.” He rubbed the back of his skull, yawning. Frisk started pounding their tiny fists on the stone, wanting the door to come back. The skeleton pulled them back before they could hurt themselves. 

“What is with you, kid? You look really desperate to get in there.” He kneeled down to their height, ruffling their hair. They gave a sigh and signed out to him that they had met someone behind there, hesitating for a moment before spelling out “GASTER”. Sans eyes widened and he faltered, stepping back from them. 

“Wh-who? Sorry kiddo, I haven’t heard of them before, heh. Listen, you were obviously spooked about something, let's go get some Nice Cream and forget about all this.” He stood up and took their hand, leading them away. As they left the hallway, they looked back. They were unsettled about meeting the kind man, but knew that they couldn’t do anything.

~*~

It was only a few days later that Sans was on one of his many breaks. He treked down to Waterfall and stood in front of where Frisk had been so persistent to get into the other day. His bony hand touched the wall and he could feel tears prickling at the corners of his eye sockets. If what the kid had said was true, his father was somewhere in here. They had seen him. Talked to him, even. He was happy that they had tried to get him to meet his father once more, but was ultimately destroyed. He was still somewhere. He could never forget him. He fell to his knees in front of the wall, the tears spilling and running down his skull. 

“Dad.. I never thought.. That I would ever even hear of you again, let alone know that you’re okay. Papyrus and I.. We really miss you. I really miss you. I just wish I could see you again..” It ended with a full blown sob, Sans crumpled in on himself, curling into a ball. 

Unseen to him, Gaster was watching him from right behind, placing his hand on Sans’ shoulder. It phased right through, and the doctor simply disappeared, hoping for the same one day.


End file.
